Rivals
by banana-ice-cream-chan
Summary: Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were stars called the PPGZ managed by Miko Shirogane. Months came by until they have found their rivals, the RRBZ managed by Himeko Shirogane. The two bands always gets under each other's skin. What will happen despise those ticking each other off? Will they HATE each other more? Or will they LOVE each other? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi~! So this is my 3rd overall fic, I haven't finished my second one XD So Updates will be slow but not very slow ^^**

 **Momoko: Ice-chan! It's nice to see you again**

 **RRBZ: EHHH!? ICE-CHAN IS HERE? ICE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **Me: *falls* Y-you g-guys a-are h-heavy**

 **RRBZ: SORRY!**

 **Miyako: So the pairings are?**

 **Me:... :X**

 **Kaoru: Let me guess, it's counter part X counter part again?**

 **Me: *nods* So I do hope a lot of you will review ^^ Every author needs reviews from people in order for them to update quickly ^^ favorite and follow both story and author ^^ I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ, or the Shirogane or the songs**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

What a boring day! Momoko, Miyako and I are just here in the bench sulking.

"Excuse me, are you Akatsutsumi-san, Gotokuji-san and Matsubara-san?" a pretty girl asked

"Yes why?" we asked

"You see, I want to be a manager of a band and I was hoping that you could help me out, Onegai" the girl pleased and bowed her head

"We accept,-" Momoko said

"Ah Arigatou! My name is Miko Shirogane," SHIROGANE!?

"Shirogane? Could you be-" I asked yet cutted

"Yes I'm the first daughter of the Shirogane. My father was having a hard time on deciding on whom shall handle the Shirogane Corp. so he decided that if we (Himeko and Miko) had a successful band then the Shirogane throne will be passed down to the most successful manager." Miko said with a sad face.

"When do we start?" I asked. Miko, Miyako and Momoko looked at me strangely

"What?"

"Nothing, it's weird that Kaoru-chan agreed to join," Miyako pointed out

I just shut my mouth up and Miko led the way to her studio

~STUDIO~

This studio is quite big, and most of the stuffs are purple T.T

"Pick any instruments you like," Miko said with a smile

I picked bass guitar, Miyako's on drums, Momoko's on keyboard

"Skater boy" I told the both of them and they nodded, then we started to play

(This song is called Skater boy by Avril Lavigne, Do listen while imagining the PPGZ's singing by their part)

 _ **bold for Kaoru**_

 _Italic for Miyako_

underline for Momoko

 _ **all for the 3 of them**_

 **He was a boy, she was a girl**

 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**

 **He was a punk, she did ballet**

 **What more can I say?**

 **He wanted her, she'd never tell**

 **Secretly she wanted him as well**

 **But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

 **They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

 _ **He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"**_

 _ **He was not good enough for her, she had a pretty face**_

 _ **But her head was up in space**_

 _ **She needed to come back down to earth**_

 _Five years from now, she sits at home_

 _Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

 _She turns on TV, guess who she sees_

 _Skater boy rocking up MTV_

 _She calls up her friends, they already know_

 _And they've all got tickets to see his show_

 _She tags along, stands in the crowd_

 _Looks up at the man that she turned down_

 _ **He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"**_

 _ **He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar**_

 _ **Slamming on his guitar**_

 _ **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

 _ **He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"**_

 _ **He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar**_

 _ **Slamming on his guitar**_

 _ **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

Sorry girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

 _He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

 _Can I make it anymore obvious?_

 **We are in love, haven't you heard**

 **How we rock each others world?**

 _ **I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"**_

 _ **I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio**_

 _ **Singing that song we wrote**_

 _ **About that girl you used to know**_

 _ **I'm with the skater boy, I said "see ya later boy"**_

 _ **I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at the studio**_

 _ **Singing that song we wrote**_

 _ **About that girl you used to know**_

*Clap clap clap*

"YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" Miko exclaimed while clapping her hands

"Now, do you know how to make songs?" Miko asked

"I did wrote once," I said

"REALLY!? Play it/ What title/ You can write songs?" Miko, Miyako and Momoko said in chorus

"Yes, really, Sure I'll play it, it's called Angel with a shotgun, yes I can write songs," I replied then started playing

(This song is called Angel with a shotgun by The cab, do listen to it ^^)

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun_

 _Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer_

 _And major Tom, will sing along_

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

 _And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_

 _(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

I stopped playing and look at them and seriously, is it unbelievable for me to write my own song?

"Kaoru, you really wrote that song?" Miko asked as her eyes sparkled

"Uh yes?" I said quiestioningly

"RECORD IT RIGHT NOW! I'M SURE IT WILL MAKE A HUGE HIT! So you will be the Powerpuff girls z NO OBJECTIONS! Ahhh! If this single will be a huge success then we can start moving on with your music video~ Omg! I can totally imagine you doing your music video~" Miko said dreamily.

We started to do our recording and then Miko suddenly rushed off to submit the song.

Tomorrow, our lives can change

* * *

Momoko's POV

Yesterday really is tiring, I told my mom, dad and Kuriko about the band thingy

"EHHHHHHHH!? ONEE-CHAN'S GONNA BE FAMOUS!?" Kuriko said loudly

"Depends, if the song is a huge hit," I explained calming her down

"Why don't we check the morning news?" Mom said then switched the T.V on

 _"Good morning everyone! Miko Shirogane has introduced us to a new band called Powerpuff Girls Z. The band members are Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. Angel With a Shotgun made a huge hit! It went straight to top 1 for Most played, Most downloaded and Most popular song! Amazing! We have interviewed a few instant fans, What do you think about the PPGZ?"_

 _"THEY ARE TOTALLY COOL! THEY SHOULD MAKE A MUSIC VIDEO FOR THIS!"_

 _"YES! ALSO MAKE MORE SONGS!"_

"Good bye normal life!" I whined

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

 _"Momoko-san! Hurry up! We are at the studio, we are going to make Angel with a shotgun's music video!"_

"Hai hai, the two are there? How about the clothes?"

 _"Yes! Your clothes are ready hurry up!"_

"Okay"

I rushed to the studio and readied myself to face my new life

* * *

 **Me: So whaddya think?**

 **Kaoru: Not bad**

 **Miko: Wahhhh~ I'm in this story ^^**

 **Himeko: WHAT!? Onee-chama is in this story and I'm not in it?**

 **RRBZ: WHY AREN'T WE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!?**

 **Miyako: Waaah I didn't know that I can play drums**

 **Momoko: I'm hungry**

 **Me: Thank you Kaoru ^^, Yes Miko I haven't seen you in any fic so I decided to bring you up, Himeko you'll be here too! Just wait, you'll appear with the RRBZ! RRBZ, it's because you'll be in the second chapter, Miyako Well you play drums in other fanfic, Momoko, YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY *huff huff* Review~ Also I decided to do something, I won't update until I'll have 3 reviews for every chapter I make ^^ Favorite and follow both story and author ^^ This rule will apply with my other PPGZ fanfic called "Let's play a game"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So I've read a fanfic that the author is in it, then an idea came up! I want to put myself in too ^o^**

 **Miko: Ehhhh? Honto *u* You are kawaii~ *snuggles***

 **Miyako: Miko-chan! Ice-chan is supposed to be snuggling with me!**

 **Momoko: Hm Hm Hm, you two are wrong, Ice-chan will be snuggling with me~**

 **RRBZ: No! She's with us!**

 **Me: Kaoru-neesama! Help me T.T**

 **Kaoru: *pulls me* enough with your childishness. She called me "-neesama" so she's snuggling with me *snuggles***

 **Me: *sweatdrops* T.T someone help me~**

 **Hiroshi: Ice doesn't own PPGZ, RRBZ, The Shirogane's and the songs**

* * *

Miyako's POV

"Miko-san! Momoko-san is here!" I told Miko who is busy talking to the producer

"Ah! okay then! Momoko-san! You can change there, and Let me introduce you to a new PPGZ band member!" miko said then a cute small girl appeared who's wearing our angel costume (Okay let me describe the costume first, it's a long dress, there's a ribbon tied on your waist, then a princess's dress sleeves, then there's a huge cut that reveals your right leg, and the shoes is red and [I DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED] there's like a ribbon tied on your legs) but it's purple. She has long black hair that is up to her waist, average height of an athlete, with a purple headband, then her eyes is brown, her skin is pale white, she has a pointed nose and small red lips (NOW YOU GET THE IDEA WHAT I LOOK LIKE)

"KAWAIIIIII!" Momoko and I squealed as we jumped into her

"Konnichiwa! I am Ice Kushinada, I am a year younger than you," she said then smiled

"What instrument do you play?" I asked

"I play the electric guitar," She said then tried strumming on the electric guitar

"So do you know what we'll do in the music video?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Actually I was the one who made the music video," she said and her smile didn't disappear

"You can call me Momoko-senpai!" Momoko explained

"And I am Miyako-senpai!" I squealed

"Kaoru-senpai," Kaoru smiled softly

"Senpai?... can I just call you neesama?" Ice asked cutely

"YESSS!" The three of us squealed... three? KAORU DID!?

"The Momoko-neesama, Miyako-neesama, Kaoru-neesama and Miko-neesama I do hope we can get along," she then smiled cutely again

And there, we started to film our music video, it's more like the four of us fell in love with a human, and the devils try to get them so we had to fight them with a shotgun of course (Let your imaginations shine~)

"Kawaiii! But first we have to introduce Ice to the world before we air your music video," Miko clapped

"That was intense," Kaoru huffed, well who wouldn't be tired of this intense music video

"I knew you'd like it ^^, and the song has a deep meaning so I think intense music video would fit," Ice said as she wipe her sweat

"Now, now you girls change and we will introduce Ice as the new PPGZ!" Miko exclaimed and then we readied ourselves to welcome Ice into the new industry

* * *

Boomer's POV

So now we are here at a music studio, all covered in pink and purple stuff

"Uh, why are we here again?" I asked this girl called Himeko Shirogane

"For the 5th and the last time, I will make you famous, and we will take down the powerpuff girls z! also, this little guy will join you," Himeko said and then a guy with black hair, (Just like Kirito's hair in Sword Art Online), One year younger than us, two inch lower than us in height, pale white skin, pointed nose, and red lips.

"Name's Hiroshi Miyamoto, I know how to play the electric guitar" he said then offered us a handshake. We took the hand and introduced ourselves

"My name's Brick Takashi, I play the keyboard" Brick introduced himself

"I'm Boomer Dai, I play the drums!" I said happily

"Butch Yuu, plays the bass guitar" Butch said coldly

"So, what now?" Brick asked and we all stared at Himeko

"Well, How about you guys make a song," Himeko said blankly

"I did wrote once, it's called I Found a girl, I wrote this when I was in middle school, I was the most popular guy and then a transfer student came, I asked her out cause, she really has a body to die for, but then she turned me down saying she's not interested" Hiroshi said and then started strumming on his electric guitar

"Sucks to be you man," Butch said

"Let's hear it out," Brick said

(This song is called I Found a girl by the Vamps)

 _Let's go move to my apartment (one day)_

 _One look at her my heart was stopping (heartbreak)_

 _I did whatever she was asking_

 _She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator_

 _A couple days we got to hanging (real close)_

 _Turns out she wasn't even taken (no no)_

 _I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"_

 _She got that smile and that body is to die for_

 _One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry_

 _Cause I found a girl_

 _Who's in love with a girl_

 _She said that she tried_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _Oh, why? Tell me why_

 _Did I fall for those eyes?_

 _She said I was nice_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _I found a girl_

 _I should've known to walk away then_

 _I should've left that alone_

 _But why'd you call me on the phone we'd be hanging again_

 _I knew the premise of friends_

 _But now she only talks to me about some other woman_

 _She says_

 _She got that smile_

 _And that body is to die for_

 _One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry_

 _Cause I found a girl_

 _Who's in love with a girl_

 _She said, that she tried_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _Oh, why? Tell me why_

 _Did I fall for those eyes?_

 _She said I was nice_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _I found a girl_

 _Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh (I found a girl)_

 _Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh_

 _I can't believe I met somebody like you_

 _And now I feel like a fool_

 _And that to me is so cruel_

 _I can't believe it I just think like a man_

 _That you just wanted me bad_

 _But you had different plans_

 _Cause I found a girl_

 _Who's in love with a girl_

 _She said, that she tried_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _Oh, why? Tell me why_

 _Did I fall for those eyes?_

 _She said I was nice_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _I found a girl_

 _I found a girl_

 _Who's in love with a girl_

 _She said, that she tried_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _Oh, why? Tell me why_

 _Did I fall for those eyes?_

 _She said I was nice_

 _But she's not into guys_

 _I found a girl_

"Is she a lesbian?" I asked out of the blue

"I don't really know, but she's pretty close to guys, and the guys she's close with are falling for her, but she just turn them down so I assumed she's into girls?" Hiroshi explained

"It really sucks to be you," Brick and Butch said

"Moving aside Hiroshi's past, I'll just submit this and be ready, to be famous," Himeko said then left us

* * *

Ice's POV

It's been 2 weeks since we have been famous. And the same with another band called RowdyRuff Boys Z, I don't really care 'bout them so I don't know their faces

"ARGHH! SUCKS TO BE HIMEKO'S BIG SISTER!" Miko-nee screamed

"What is it?" Miyako-nee asked

"She texted me and said, "Onee-chama. I was thinking that what if My band your band will be guests in Tokyo's Entertainment Industry Show. You wouldn't mind right?" UGH! SHE REALLY KNOW HOW TO PISS ME OFF!" She said while punching the sofa pillow. I really pity the sofa pillow

"So be it. It's not like our image will be ruined right?" I said

"You don't understand Ice! SHE IS A DEMON! SHE CAN DO ANYTHING TO RUIN YOUR IMAGE!" Miko-nee said and she's really paranoid

"We'll be careful then! Let's accept it, she might ruin our image if we didn't show up," Momoko-nee said

"Yeah, RowdyRuff boys Z might increase our popularity too," Kaoru-nee explained

"Okay okay, Let's go to the show," Miko-nee sighed in defeat

* * *

So we really went to the show, Momoko-nee is wearing a Pink sparkly dress that ends up until her ankles, Miyako-nee's wearing light blue tube dress the hugs her waist, with a big ribbon at her back, Kaoru-nee, well this is unexpected, agreed to wear a light green dress that stops below her knees and that dress really showed her perfect body! While me, my attire is similar to my angel dress, but, the thing is it's purple, less sparkly and it hugged my body that showed my curves. Hate this dress though but Miko-nee's forceful

"Ah! Onee-chama, it's good to see you! That must be the PowerPuff Girls Z! This is my RowdyRuff Boys Z" A girl with curly hair said (IMAGINE HIMEKO'S ACTUALLY PRETTY!)

One guy caught my attention. He really looked familiar, but who cares anyways?

"BRICK/MOMOKO/BOOMER/MIYAKO/BUTCH/KAORU?" They said all together

"You guys know each other?" Miko-nee and the other girl said

"We were enemies when we were highschool," Kaoru-nee scowled

"YOU!?" The boy who caught my attention who's pointing at me said

"Me?" I said questioningly

"Hiroshi, this is the girl?" The Butch guy asked

"Yeah she is the girl," The "Hiroshi" guy said

"Ice, you know this boy?" Momoko-nee asked

"Hmm, he looks familiar but I don't and I don't plan to remember him," I said

"Aw burn man! She doesn't remember you," Boomer said

"Sucks to be you," Brick teased

We just turned our backs and waited for the signal until

"Hey lesbi," LESBI!? ONLY ONE GUY CALLS ME THAT

I turned around and glare at him. "So you do remember that nickname," Hiroshi smirked

"Now I remember, you are the guy, who asked me out in the first day of school thinking that I would agree, but turned you down and you started calling me Lesbi, because I turned you down thinking the reason is I'm interested in females, Foot faced" I said without stopping and smirked at his nickname

"Awww love on the backstage," Miyako-nee teased

"Ewww! I don't even like this foot faced/lesbi," We both said I stucked my tongue out and they have signaled us to go up

"LET US NOW WELCOME THE PPGZ AND THE RRBZ" The host welcomed us

The crowed cheered and then they shut their mouth ups as the host asked us questions from the fans

"So this question is for Butch Yuu, It says, if you were about to end up with one of the band members of the Powerpuff Girls Z, who would it be?"

"Hmmm, now that they asked, it's probably Kaoru Matsubara," He answered then smiled to the crowed as they cheered for their shippings for KAORUXBUTCH, Well, this is life of showbiz

"Next question is for Momoko Akatsutsumi, If it crosses the line, it is fine for you to not answer. If Brick Takashi, from the RowdyRuff Boys Z, ask you out on a date, would you accept it or not? why? or why not?"

"I would turn it down, but nicely, you see, I don't go out with people whom I don't have feelings for, it's like you're giving them false hope," Momoko-nee smiled at Brick who seemed to be irritated

"Next is Ice Kushinada, "we saw you when you were middle school, it seems like you haven't gone out in a relationship even if you hang out with guys, is there a reason or you are confused with your gender?" Uhm, it is better for you not to answer," Hiroshi snickered at this question, so he planned this

"It seems that I have a stalker, the question isn't offensive at all, It's not that I am confused, I am straight, it's just that I learned my lesson that there are some boys who'd date you for your looks and body so they could boast it to people for popularity. 3B rules babies, Books Before Boys," I smirked

"Ohh If you don't mind may we know the name of this boy?" I smirked at Hiroshi, It looks like you just tasted your own medicine

"I actually forgot the boy's name," I smiled charmingly

"Oh, Next would be Boomer Dai, Ohh you got the easy question, If you would court a girl, what song would you sing?"

"Hm, Maybe.. Can We Dance? By The Vamps," He said and the girls from the crowd Ohhed

"Next question is for Brick Takashi, "Would you date a celebrity or a normal girl? Why?"

"Hmm It depends. I want a girl who'd love me for who I am, not because I am popular or good looking or whatevs," He said then winked at the girls which made them squeal

"It looks like your charm risen. This question is for Miyako Gotokuji, In the band RRBZ, who do you think is the cutest? Why?"

"Most people would think it's Hiroshi-san because he's the youngest, but for me it is Boomer-san, *smirks* because he blush easily _because he intended to_ , always have this adorable face _to catch people's attention_ , a happy-go-lucky guy _to think that he's optimistic which makes me sick_. This stuffs makes him cute ^^ but it's not like I have a thing for him or not" Miyako-nee, whispered somethings which are the things I heard, I looked at Boomer who is now blushing.

"Ohhh~ The MiyakoXBoomer shippers are now screaming out their hearts, The last two questions are for the two composers of your first songs, Who or What is your inspiration for your song Angel With A Shotgun and I Found A Girl?"

"Hmm? My inspiration? Well I liked this guy when we were highschool, he said that he "Liked" me too, so I was an angel with a shotgun who's ready to fight for him, but... he was a playboy and I got played," Kaoru-nee smiled and glanced at Butch

"Ehh? What a sad memory, have you met this boy again?"

"Yes, I met him a few weeks ago but it seems like he doesn't recognize me,"

"Well that boy must've a lot of pride living in his body, Hiroshi-san how about you?"

"My inspiration for I found a girl is... Kushinada Ice"

* * *

 **Me: AND A CLIFFHANGER ALWAYS WIN!**

 **Butch: Claps for Ice-chan!**

 **Miyako: I like the new me ^^**

 **Kaoru: Ew! I actually fell? And I'm an angel? pfft**

 **Hiroshi: Ice and I are actually at the same school :) And Ice's part is actually true**

 **Me: Yup! I hid his name in the name of Hiroshi, People like Hiroshi should be punished -.-**

 **Boomer: 3 reviews for next chapter! Ice is actually excited to enter this story so... she updated right away**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So I have thought of a new fanfiction, and it's for PPGZ AGAIN XD Waaai!~ But I also have one for Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura ^^ But I'll start with PPGZ first**

 **Boomer: Not again! Finish your fanfics first before**

 **Miyako: Yeahhh! Finish it first!**

 **Me: Fine, fine but I think We will love my new fanfic for PPGZ *u* Yaaaay~**

 **Momoko: Spill out the plot for your new fanfic!**

 **Brick &Butch: spill it spill it!**

 **Kaoru: Yeah, so the readers would be excited like yeeey *sarcastic tone***

 **Me: Fine fine so It's titled Teen Clash.**

 **Summary: What would happen if the four brutal women would enter the school that is led by four men with gangster attitude? Will they let themselves to be a slave of the four men who frequently bully girls? Or they will stand up for the girls to fight?**

 **Will love bloom or fight will always be the event?**

 **Is there a chance that the eight will be in peace or they will stay being,** ** _boys vs. girls_**

 **Hiroshi: eight? so we're included**

 **Me: yes eight, and who says it's you dumb ass! I don't own D!PGGZ**

* * *

Momoko's POV

It has been 2 weeks since the interview and, people are now shipping PPGZ with the RRBZ,

Me and Brick, then Miyako and Boomer, Kaoru and Butch, then Ice and Hiroshi. As much as possible Ice doesn't want to hear Hiroshi's name and the interview.

"Ah it's done! Let's practice it!" Miyako cheered happily. We composed a new song that all of us wrote. Well the songs we write are the fans' request such as love song, heart breaking song, a happy song, emotional song, etc. So far we have 10 musics on air, 8 more songs we will debut our first album.

Okay so let's start! [Song: Everything I didn't say by 5SOS (The one with parenthesis, that's Ice singing A.K.A second voicing) I suggest you read the lyrics because there are parts there that the character is talking and so with the other chapters that contains songs, keep that in mind guys ;) I'll just put this ~ at the start of the lyrics and end of the lyrics for you to know if it's the lyrics or the character's talking)

 _(Woah woah This is everything I didn't say)_

 **Kaoru:**

 _~This is everything I didn't say_

 _Wait, don't tell me, heaven is a place on earth_

 _I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't_

 _Show you what you're really worth_

(what _you're really worth)_

 _The way, you held me, I wish that I had put you first_

 _I was wrong I admit, numb from your kiss_

 _While you were slipping through my fingertips~_

I noticed Ice is bothered while singing the second voice, maybe she's thinking about the interview, ever since that day, the jolly Ice we knew is know the Ice cold Ice, get it? She said, this is the true her.

 **All:**

 _~Taking every breath away_

 _With all of the mistakes I made_

 _From all the letters that I saved_

 _This is everything I didn't say_

 _I wish I could've made you stay_

 _And I'm the only one to blame_

 _I know that it's a little too late_

 _This is everything I didn't say_

 _(Whoa, whoa_ _This is everything I didn't say)~_

I played my keyboard seriously trying not to make mistakes. *plunk* suddenly an unecessary sound was produced, "Sorry," Ice mumbled as she sighed and strum her acoustic guitar. "It's alright, just continue, after all it's just a practice, you'll be better later on the recording" Miko said worriedly since she knows Ice's problem

 **Miyako:**

 _~Wake me up now, and tell me this is all a bad dream_

 _All the songs that I wrote, all the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory_

 _(erase from your memory)_

 _Holding onto a broken and empty heart_

 _Flowers I should've bought, all the hours I lost_

 _Wish I could bring it back to the start_

 **All:**

 _Taking every breath away_

 _With all of the mistakes I made_

 _From all the letters that I saved_

 _This is everything I didn't say_

 _I wish I could've made you stay_

 _And I'm the only one to blame_

 _I know that it's a little too late_

 _This is everything I didn't say~_

My part's coming up until I pressed the wrong key of my keyboard "Sorry! I was nervous when my part's up" I said, the good thing is my band mates/best friends (Including Miko) is understanding and we continued our song

 **Momoko:**

 _~I hope you know, for you I'd sacrifice_

 _To make this right, whoa whoa_

 _Someday, I'm sure_

 _We'll pass each other by_

 _Until that time_

 **Ice only**

 _Taking every breath away_

 _With all of the mistakes I made_

 _From all the letters that I saved_

 _This is everything I didn't say_

 _I wish I could've made you stay_

 _And I'm the only one to blame_

 _I know that it's a little too late_

 _This is everything I didn't say_

 _(Whoa, whoa_ _This is everything I didn't say)~_

"The song is great! Really! I'm impressed that you all composed this!" Miko said happily.

"Ice wrote most of it," Kaoru said as she tune her bass guitar. Well, Ice is the only one who knows how to play any kind of guitar while Kaoru only knows bass guitar

"Miyako tuned it," Ice said with her cold voice

"Anyways so do we need some improvements?" Miyako asked

"A lot. Kaoru try to tune your guitar and strum it softly," Miko instructed and Kaoru did what she told her

"Miyako, your drumming's nice, but try to make it loud but soft," Miko turned her gaze to Miyako and Miyako practiced what Miko advised

"Ice, your voice please. Feel the song, you're singing it well but it's cold and no feelings, apply some feelings and don't think of anything that bothers you so you won't be distracted while you strum your guitar," Ice just nodded and started to sing without being distracted but, she missed one cord so it was a fail. Something's really bothering her

"And Momoko, your voice is trembling as if you're gonna cry. Focus on your keyboard and feel the lyrics of the song," Miko said then went out of the studio.

"Okay girls! We can do this, we'll practice individually, for 10 minutes and then we'll practice as a group after our individual practice," I said. As the band leader, Miko said that I'm the band leader since most of the fans think that I am the leader. Well for us we don't have leader when it comes to our group including Miko.

Okay, focus Momoko! AJA! I tried to play my piece when I pressed the wrong key again. ARGH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE READ THAT FANFICTION! T.T It's been in my mind for the whole day! Me and Brick? Ewww! That fanfic's plot is Me and Brick are dating and it's announced world wide. Until a girl came saying that Brick got her pregnant blaaah blaaah I was broken hearted and blah blah then Brick admitted that they had a one night stand blaah blaah then the girl gave birth and they had a DNA test, the result was positive so I left to go to the Philippines (HELLO MY FELLOW FILIPINOS!) and then Brick came after me saying that the result is negative, I got confused blaah blaaah and it turns out that the girl was obsessed with Brick so she change the DNA result and we lived happily ever after blah blah LIKE EW! (The fanfic's not real XD But if you want to make the fanfic real, then go ahead ^^ make the story I ain't stoppin' u ^^ just mention me okay ^^ I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO READ IT)

Clear you head Momoko! I was about to play again when I heard Ice sighed in frustration. "Ice, what's the matter? Just tell us please, we're like sisters you know?" I said trying to cheer her up, "Okay, Momoko-nee. It's just that Hiroshi's getting on my nerves. Ever since that interview, rumors are starting to roam such as me and Hiroshi's dating, that I'm lesbian, and so on and look at Hiroshi's tweet! AND ALSO HIS PRIVATE MESSAGE ON MY PUBLIC FACEBOOK ACC! HE EVEN PUT NICKNAMES ON IT! THEN HE POSTED IT ON HIS IG,TWITTER,TUMBLR AND FACEBOOK! THEN YOU'LL HATE HIM FOR HIS PRIVATE MESSAGE ON MY PRIVATE FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!" she sighed and showed us her phone

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto  
HiroshiiiTheHandsome**_

 _ **1 hour ago**_

 _ **I still love you IceyPanda (Ice Kushinada), you're forever in my heart**_

 _ **2.1M replies 35K retweets 50M favorites**_

We are all shocked when we saw this. HE EVEN MENTIONED ICE'S TWITTER ACCOUNT!

"Now you look at this," Ice said then showed us the message

 ** _Hiroshi Miyamoto (Public account) changed your nickname to "The girl who owns my heart"_**

 ** _Hiroshi Miyamoto (Public account) changed his nickname to "The boy who still loves you"_**

 ** _Hiroshi Miyamoto (Public account): I still love you. Do you still love me? I know I've hurt you when I shut my mouth about being engaged and I accepted it. One more chance please?_**

We looked at Hiroshi's post about this message with the caption "One more chance please?"

3.3M likes 5.1M comments 2M shares

We scrolled on some comments saying _"Give him another chance,"_ or _"Kyahhh! Hiroshi and Ice dated before entering the showbiz world! They look good together!"_

"Now from my private account," she showed us another message

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: You should at least react on my lies in the social media**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: Do I know you bastard? F*ck off**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Ouch! Hahahahaha! Icey's cursing now! What're you doing? Reply on social media!**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: Who are you in my life anyways to know what I'm doing? my dad? my brother? my boyfriend?**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Boyfriend might be nice! joke! AS IF! Just curious! If you don't tell me, we'll go to your studio and piss you to hell**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: FINE WE'RE COMPOSING A MUSIC! I'LL SIGN OFF NOW! F*CK OFF BASTARD!**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Hahahahaha! Reply after you compose ;)**_

"He really know how to piss me off," Ice said as she lay down on the sofa bed

"You should reply," I said

"Yeah, but what?" Miyako asked

"Ice's a tough girl, a fighter so she knows how to handle this, besides it's just rumors that's going on just shut the deal about Hiroshi," Kaoru said

~Few minutes later~

"I GOT IT!" Ice yelled and reached out for her phone, and she typed something

"Check your twitter accounts ;) Also your messengers" She said and gave us an evil smile

 _ **Ice Kushinada  
**_ _ **IceyPanda**_

 _ **3 minutes ago**_

 _ **HiroshiiiTheHandsome, one more chance? really? I've been fooled by you twice. And you asked me for another chance but I refused that's why you wrote I found a girl right? I just can't believe that you thought that I was a lesbian because I rejected you. Sorry but being fooled twice's enough. I'm sorry**_

 _ **3.2M replies 5M retweets 3.1K favorites**_

Woah when it comes to rumors, fans are really active. I checked my messenger Ice sent a screenshot in our group chat

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: You should at least react on my lies in the social media**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: Do I know you bastard? F*ck off**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Ouch! Hahahahaha! Icey's cursing now! What're you doing? Reply on social media!**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: Who are you in my life anyways to know what I'm doing? my dad? my brother? my boyfriend?**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Boyfriend might be nice! joke! AS IF! Just curious! If you don't tell me, we'll go to your studio and piss you to hell**_

 _ **Ice Kushinada: FINE WE'RE COMPOSING A MUSIC! I'LL SIGN OFF NOW! F*CK OFF BASTARD!**_

 _ **Hiroshi Miyamoto: Hahahahaha! Reply after you compose ;)**_

 ** _Ice Kushinada: I already replied. Hope ya' like it. How's the taste of you own medicine? ;)_**

 ** _Hiroshi Miyamoto: F*ck you! Now the media thinks that I'm a playboy!_**

 ** _Ice Kushinada: *gasp* are you not? *sarcastic* You started it in the first place, I just rode along. Does the medicine taste good? Did it cure your idiotic brain? Well, I don't care. You got what you deserved bastard. :) (Insert heart emoji there since Ice is teasing Hiroshi)_**

"Pfffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all laughed together when we saw Ice and Hiroshi's conversation. Hmmmm, I smell love~

"Why are you laughing?" Miko asked while placing 3 tubs of ice cream

"ICE CREAM!" We all shouted in joy. I know you're wondering why 3 tubs, well Ice and Kaoru eats one tub of ice cream, and the weight is... 2 gallons. But the two of them have the nicest voice.

"Cookies n' cream for Ice, Rocky Road for Kaoru, and Chocoberry for me, Momoko and Miyako," Miko said while passing us our Ice creams

"So, tell me why are you all laughing?"

"Check your twitter," We all said

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT HIROSHI IS REALLY GETTING UNDER MY SKIN," Miko exclaimed angrily

"You saw mine too?" Ice asked while enjoying her ice cream

"Yep, you shouldn't have to reply but it's a good thing to ruin their image,"

"Check your messenger too," Miyako said

"Pfffft! Okay now this is really funny!" Miko laughed

"Yeah yeah yeah! How about we record now?" Kaoru suggested. She and Ice eats so fast, -.- I envy their voice~ It's not sore after they eat ice cream

"Okay okay!" Miyako and I said as we finish our ice creams too.

[Everything I didn't say now playing, just replay the lyrics].

"You girls are really great! It's like I want to lose to Himeko now. I don't want to manage Shirogane company anymore" Miko clapped

* * *

"Momoko-nee, Miko-nee said meet her now," Ice called. I got up and walked towards to Miko's room. And yes we are living under one roof.

"Miko, you called for me?" I knocked on her door. "Yes please do come in," she said and I walked in. O_O What the hell? Brick's here!?

"Momoko, will you go with Brick? Mrs and Mr Lee requested that you two would be part of their drama,"

"No thank you" I said immediately

"Please Momoko! I'll grant 3 requests from you just do the drama," Miko pleaded

"No,". "Ehh? Momoko why you don't want to do the drama? Is it because of the past? Please, this is just work nothing personal" Brick smirked at me

"I accept the offer, seems that I need to prove myself that when it comes to work, personal life doesn't involve" I said and walked out of the room

* * *

 **Me: Kyaaaah~ Sneak peek of Ice and Hiroshi's future story XD oh By the way, high way, I think 5-8 chapters will focus on Momoko and Brick. then Miyako and Boomer, then Kaoru and Butch, then me and Hiroshi**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

 **Me: I think they got tired from practicing my new fanfic Teen Clash ;) I'll publish it after I finish my 2 pending fanfics. :* Favorite and Follow both author and story to check if there's an update. Review for dedications on the next chapter and onwards :***

 **Hiroshi: They're so cute, It's like You're the mom and I'm the dad and they're our children.**

 **Me: That ain't gonna happen bruh. Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: and I'm back!**

 **All: Welcome back!**

 **Me: So first of all, I've got my mind set here. Second, for the readers of Let's play a game, please do wait! Third, I still have the next fanfic I want to publish and lastly, I AM NOT DISCONTINUING MY FANFICS**

 **Miyako: Ehhh? One by one only Ice**

 **Hiroshi: Yes babe, one by one you're already stressed about school works. You should at least take it easy.**

 **Me: Yeah you're right. I still hate you!**

 **Hiroshi: Aww come on! We're a thing now right?**

 **Me: Yeah yeah, Right... STILL! I HATE YOU FOR ENTERTAINING HER. YOU KNOW SHE LIKES YOU SO MUCH AND SHE EVEN SPREAD THAT YOU LIKE HER.**  
 **AND WORSE, YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!**

 **Hiroshi: I know I know it's just that**

 **Momoko: Ahh~ young love.**

 **Brick: I know right Momoko-koi~**

 **Momoko: Ewww! Don't call me that!**

 **Miyako: ah two couples are fighting already. Ahhh love**

 **Boomer: Shheeeez. This won't end**

 **Miyako: I totally agr- wait is that my ice cream!?**

 **Boomer: wha-what? n-no**

 **Miyako: IT IS MY ICE CREAM!**

 **Butch: and another couple started fighting.**

 **Kaoru: Ice doesn't own D!PPGZ**

* * *

Brick's POV

"Today will be the meeting of the casts of em"Teen Clash" Which I will be one of the leading men and Momoko will be one of the leading ladies. Teen Clash's plot is, Four girls who are best friends will transfer to Kingdom High. They didn't know that the school have a clash, boys vs. girls. And so they couldn't take it anymore and claimed themselves as the leaders of the girls and got ready. But then, unexpectedly, something happened (That's all I can say, since this will be my new fanfic! ^^)

"Sorry I'm late!" the director said. Seriously, the directors should be the one who's early right? "So, I am Yuhiko Tachibana. Our target viewers are the Teenagers since these are the kinds of plot that they like. Our leading men would be Brick Takashi, Tenma Okutsuji, Shimon Umuoto, Yuto Era. Leading Ladies would be Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kanako Unjii, Yumiko Unjii, Subaru Adashi. Brick Takashi as Charuzu Sukutto (Cha-ru-zu Skut-to, that's how you pronounce it), Tenma Okutsuji as Zanda Ebansu, Shimon Umuoto as Ken Yu, and Yuto Era as Joshu Aronzo. Momoko Akatsutsumi as Zoi (zo-wee) Deibisu, Kanako Unjii as Yannie Seung, Yumiko Unjii as Ayumi Khan, and Subaru Adashi as Sabrina Forutareho Let's give it a shot. Page 325 please"

Let me describe the actors and actresses first.

Kanako Unjii, She's tall, has the perfect body for a model, thin and natural red lips, straight and black hair that reaches her butt, dark blue eyes

Yumiko Unjii, she's a bit shorter than Kanako, a little bit chubby pumpy and natural pink lips, wavy and brown hair that reaches her shoulders, sea green eyes

Subaru Adashi, shorter than Yumiko, thinner than Yumiko, thin and natural pink lips, curly black hair that reaches her shoulders, brown eyes

Tenma Okutsuji, Taller than Kanako, your typical male's body, thin and natural red lips, clean haircut an black hair, hazelnut eyes

Shimon Umuoto, Shorter than Tenma but taller than Yumiko, hot body [But Tenma's body is hotter (rawr)], lips like James Reid from the Philippines, hair like Zayn Malik, green eyes

Yuto Era, taller than Shimon, but shorter than Tenma (Yo' tha man Tenma!), thin and pinkish lips, long and spiky hair, chocolate eyes

We turned our scripts to page 325

Charazu Sukutto (Brick): So Zoi, What's your Ideal man?

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): I want someone who's handsome and cool just like Thomas Sangster. Someone who sings as good as Niall Horan. Someone who's as hot as Channing Tatum. Someone who's as cute as Logan Lerman. Someone who's as rich as Bill Gates. Someone's who's as smart as Albert Einstein. That's my type.

*Yannie(Kanako) hits Zoi (Momoko)*

Yannie Seung (Kanako): Cut it out! Seriously, I'll hit you again! The one you're describing is too perfect. Please at least describe who's existing.

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): Just why did you ask!?

Ayumi Khan (Yumiko): JUST ANSWER!

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): Chill! My type would be... I really don't know!I don't really have time for that, I'll just wait for my heart to beat fast for someone.

Yannie Seung (Kanako): Even if it's Zanda (Tenma)!?

Zanda Ebansu (Tenma): Woah there, are you doubting my charms? My charms can make anyone fall for me, it's just that... My charms were meant for you.

Yannie Seung (Kanako): Geez whatever, stop your cheesy lines. So even if it's Zanda?

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): Even if it's Zanda

Ayumi Khan (Yumiko): Even if it's Ken?

Ken Yu (Shimon): Yes of course!

Ayumi Khan (Yumiko): I'm not talking to you!

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): Well it's not impossible if it's Ken... But it's very impossible since Ken has Ayumi.

Sabrina Forutareho (Subaru): Even if it's this monster?

Joshu Aronzo (Yuto): I have a name Sabrina.

Sabrina Forutareho (Subaru): Even if it's Joshu?

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): Hmm, Yes. It's okay tho...

Sabrina Forutareho (Subaru): How about Charuzu?

Then we have to be quiet for a while

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): It's impossible.

Then I'll have to be sad here.

Zoi Deibisu (Momoko): It's impossible that I will not fall for Charuzu.

"Excellent! I guess we won't be having any problems!" Mr. Tachibana exclaimed and clapped. Well that was easy, I guess? But it's damn boring. Why did I sign the contract again? Oh wait yeah. Shirogane made me.

"Let's all start the first scene" Mr. Tachibana said and the crew started working on the set while we, had to put on our clothes and our make up.

* * *

Momoko's POV

"Ugh! I should be with the girls making music. I never once dreamed of being an actress. Damn Brick! It's his fault that I'm included in this Movie. I nearly puked when I said "It's not impossible that I will not fall for Charuzu" Ugh, EW! So gross! Who in the world would pair me and Brick!?

"I wish my role was Zoi Deibisu then Takashi-san would be Charuzu Sukutto, Akatsutsumi-san's lucky that she got Zoi Deibisu and Takashi-san's Charuzu Sukutto" Subaru Adashi said. Excuse me who's lucky!?

"Nah, I'm happy with my partner" Yumiko Unjii said. "You just like Shimon Umuoto" her sister, Kanako Unjii, said. "I wish I could be close to Akatsutsumi-san, I mean she have this friendly aura, but have a wall" well that's true. I only want Miyako, Kaoru, Ice and Miko in my circle of friends.

* * *

Momoko's POV

"The first scene is brutal. Like seriously it's so brutal. Kanako, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying this. "You like this movie so much?" I asked her. She was surprised, I mean who wouldn't? A girl like me, a friendly one but surrounded by walls would approach someone. "Err yeah, I like the plot so much! It's a bit common, but a lot of people like it!" she said happily.

"Oh, You like the brutal parts?" I asked. "I don't get why you call it brutal but yeah I like it a lot. You see, Yumiko and I are twins. I am more like the boyish one and Yumiko is the girly one. I like scary movies, and action a lot" she said as she stare at Tenma. "What's with you and Tenma? Hmmmm" I asked teasingly. She seems to be comfortable with me now.

"No-nothing. We're just childhood friends. Same goes with Yumiko and Shimon. The four of us used to play a lot together," she said while smiling softly.

"Next scene!" the director called us. "It's time for us to go" Kanako said and go.

* * *

Brick's POV

"Oh God, this is so brutal. "This is so brutal" I said as I let out a big sigh. "You and Akatsutsumi said the same thing," Kanako said. Momoko? Thinking the same like me? Dear God. "Onee-chan! Tenma and Shimon's picking on me again!" Jade said while whining. "Will you guys stop it?" Kanako said as if this is an everyday scene.

"Not unless you go out with me," Tenma said teasingly, wiggling his brows up and down. "Fine! As long as you stop picking on Yumiko okay?" Kanako said, sighing, and Tenma smiled widely. "All right! You won't regret this," Tenma said, "I'm starting to regret it now" Kanako said, and We, (Momoko, Yuto, Subaru, Shimon, Yumiko) snickered.

"Nahh You won't" Tenma said with a grin. "Man, you're so weak, using her little sister to get her go out with you," Yuto teased.

"Dude, you're dating someone?" I asked, "You bet I am!" Yuto said proudly. "Who?" Shimon asked. "The lady whose hair is curly that reaches her shoulders" he said then we stared at Subaru. "How?" Momoko asked. "Geez, Yuto. Don't act all high and mighty as if you didn't bribe me to go out with you" Subaru said as she rolled her eyes. We laughed at her statement and laughed harder when Yuto said "Damn you girl! Don't crush my pride down. You enjoy our dates after all we almost-" Yuto was stopped by the kiss of Subaru. "Now will you shut up?"

"Don't get to lovey-dovey here, it's disgusting" Momoko said while laughing. "Aren't you dating Brick, Momoko?" Yumiko asked as if it's so impossible that Momoko and I aren't dating. "We used to. But things didn't work out. I still have feelings for Momoko, but it seems that she doesn't anymore" OVER MY DEAD BODY! If We want to take the Powerpuff down, then we have to attack every open field.

EVERY. OPEN. FIELD.

* * *

 **Hiroshi: Ice**

 **Me: *ignores Hiroshi* So I do hope you all enjoyed this Momoko and Brick Chapter~**

 **Hiroshi: Iceee!**

 **Me: Ah Momoko-nee, Brick-nii. Eh? They fell asleep?**

 **Miyako: Well they did pretty well in their drama**

 **Hiroshi: Ice! Miyako-nee!**

 **Boomer: Miyako~!**

 **Miyako: *Punches Boomer* Oh my! It felt like I punched the wall.**

 **Me: Sheez Miyako-nee, You should be careful. Punching A wall-like figure.**

 **Kaoru: Oi, Butch, Will you shut the dogs up?**

 **Butch: I can't see the dogs**

 **Boomer and Hiroshi: Why do we feel like we're the dogs that they're talking about?**

 **Me: See you!**

 **Boomer and Hiroshi: NOTICE US**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It's good to be back! I kind of lost my fanfiction account that's why I haven't updated for years**

 **Hiroshi: I missed youuuu!**

 **Me: I don't.**

 **Hiroshi: Ouch.**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: We missed youuuuuuu!**

 **Me: I missed you guys too! Especially the readers! I hope you guys once again read this story**

* * *

Momoko's POV

It's been months since we started shooting. So far, it's going well. Those months of my co-actors of hooking me up with Brick is too much. I miss Kaoru, Miyako, Ice and Miko. Our first album debut progress is slowing because of this drama. Just why do I have to do this? "And that's a wrap! Lunch is on me" the director said. Finally, we're almost at the end of our shooting. "I'll pass for now director. You'll treat us dinner later righhhht?" Kanako said teasingly. The whole crew looked at the director hopefully. "Fine, after this shoot, we are finished with the trailer parts so an overnight editing will happen" he said as we start to go out of the studio. Kanako, on the other hand, went straight to her dressing room.

I called out to Yumiko. "Yumiko-san! Is Kanako-san troubled? Perhaps with Tenma-san?" I asked with a tone of 'not really invading one's personal space'. "To be honest I don't know. This is the very first time that she's hiding something from me. I think it's about Tenma-san too because I can see right through their acting a while ago. We're childhood best friends after all, everyone's aspiring to be in the field of acting. They're not in their lovers form, they're in a co-worker vibe. This is a pain really" she said. Oh, I didn't really see right through it. I just hope that they make up if that's the case.

Everyone wore their light disguise to avoid attention while we're on break. Right now, we're just lacking 5 more songs before the release of our first album. We just can't find a perfect topic for us to write about. I went to the restroom after we ordered our lunch. "Honey, what time is where you are? I miss you so much you know?... without you here, it feels that you're so far. Literally you are, you're not replacing me you hear?" that's it! Thank you lady on the phone who misses her partner so much! I immediately did my thing, washed my hands and dashed out of the restroom to write the lyrics I thought of.

 _What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
Back at home you feel so far  
Waiting for the phone to ring_

That's all I got. I was about to send this to the girls when my phone rang. "Hello? This is Momoko Akatsutsumi" I greeted because I didn't look at the caller. "It's currently 12 at noon here in Japan, I miss you so much too. I promise to make you feel like we're too close once we got home" the call ended suddenly. This voice, could it be..? I checked my call log only to confirm it is Brick. He peeped right into my work! I send out the lyrics that I thought of to the girls and decided to join the conversation that everyone is having. "Five more days and she'll be home" the director said. "Eh? Who are we talking about?" I asked excitedly. I might get some more ideas! "My wife! She's currently in California. I always keep her picture on my car, I just miss her you know. Enough about me hahahaha! How are you guys?" The director asked us about our lives outside our drama, after that we're still waiting for our food because first of all, they had plenty customers before us, and our order is just too much. I decided to chat on our group chat

 _ **Kaoru: That's actually a good idea**_

 _ **Miko: Write nooow! We're still lacking 5 songs**_

 _ **Miyako: Hai hai!  
**_

 _ **Ice: Later, I am still eating**_

 _ **Me: Guys! So I got tons of information about long distance. So the director's wife is in California, five more days then she'll come back home, the director keeps her picture in his car because he just misses her so much**_

 _ **Ice: Hold on, I got lyrics in my head.**_

 _ **Miyako: So have I!**_

 _ **Kaoru: You're not the only ones**_

 _ **Miko: Yaaay~! I am so excited! Momoko-san you're going here later. Today's just a morning and afternoon shoot for you**_

 _ **Me: Hai hai, you're still granting me wishes Miko.**_

 _ **Miko: haiiii!**_

I'm excited to see them later!

* * *

Brick's POV

Momoko's worked up so I thought I could sneak a peek in what she's doing. I found some interesting ideas. This girl really works too much. Tch, am I really caring about this girl? Tch. This is bad. This is backfiring my plans. I don't really have plans to bring their group down, it's just that it's fun to tease them ones in a while. I decided to call Momoko and talk about the things she wrote down then ended it immediately.

Our lunch ended and I still have night shooting while Momoko, on the other hand, stays till noon. I decided to listen to songs to get some ideas on our new single we will release soon.

Listening, I saw a very interesting word that caught my attention. _Breakeven._ "Momoko, what comes into your mind when I say breakeven?" I asked her casually. This is for my work after all. "Well, I really think of heartbreak" she replied. "Examples? Ideas?" I asked her to elaborate. "For example, you love someone. Then she passed away. So breakeven, you're alive but you're on the verge of dying spiritually. Looking back, you'll remember your best days, but since you're breaking, it feels like those are your worst days. It can be also compared to a failed relationship where you took the blame in everything and regret it to much. You can also feel that in that broken relationship, no love was left for you at all" she explained heartily. "Ohh I see, thanks then" I said as I bring out my pen and notebook. "Work?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied.

She smiled. "This is actually the first decent conversation we held" she said. "Yeah. Why'd you help me anyways?" I asked her. She looked at me intently and said something that made my blood boil. "Because I want a real competition between me and you. You say we're rivals but you're not even a foot close to me" she said bluntly. "Tsk. Are you underestimating me?" I asked angrily. "Underestimating? More like stating the obvious" she said and left. "I'M GOING TO BRING YOU DOWN MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!" she really knows how to get on my nerves. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE BRINGING ANYONE DOWN BRICK TAKASHI" she shouted back.

Tsk. We just called on each other using our full names. Just like we used to.

* * *

Momoko's POV

My scenes are done and I went to the studio. Sheesh motivating Brick is such a pain. I love music so much. I love my industry so much. I just can't let someone like him, a musician without a heart, stay on top. It's not like I'm bringing him down, he has to prove that he deserves to be on top. "You're late!" Miko scold me. "We're done!" the three said happily. "Wow! That fast?" I asked as I scanned the lyrics. "We interviewed families to finish this it's perfect!" Miyako exclaimed. "We just need to give it some tune" Kaoru said. "Pray no more! For I, Ice Kushinada, has it covered. Hear it will ya?" Ice said as she coughed a bit to clear her throat. The song is addicting. The lyrics gives off so much and the tune just made it addicting. "THIS IS PERFECT! Record, now!" Miko exclaimed. A few hours of pure errors has gone by and finally, we have it perfect "In 3, 2, 1" Miko counted down and we prepared ourselves.

 _[Song: Jet Lag by Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield]_

 **Ice:  
** _So jet-lagged_

 **Miyako:  
** _What time is it where you are?_

 **Ice:**  
 _I miss you more than anything_

 **Miyako:**  
 _And back at home you feel so far_

 **Ice:** _  
Waitin' for the phone to ring_

 **Miyako:** _  
It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 **All:** _  
You say good morning  
_ _When it's midnight  
_ _Going out of my head  
_ _Alone in this bed  
_ _I wake up to your sunset  
_ _And it's driving me mad  
_ _I miss you so bad  
_ _And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
_ _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
_ _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_

 **Momoko:** _  
What time is it where you are?_

 **Kaoru:**  
 _Five more days and I'll be home_

 **Momoko:**  
 _I keep your picture in my car_

 **Kaoru:**  
 _I hate the thought of you alone_

 **Momoko:**  
 _I've been keepin' busy all the time_  
 _Just to try to keep you off my mind_  
 _Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 **All:** _  
You say good morning_  
 _When it's midnight_  
 _Going out of my head_  
 _Alone in this bed_  
 _I wake up to your sunset_  
 _And it's drivin' me mad_  
 _I miss you so bad_  
 _And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_  
 _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_  
 _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged_

 **Kaoru:** _  
I miss you so bad_

 **Ice:** _  
I miss you so bad_

 **Kaoru:** _  
I miss you so bad_

 **Ice:** _  
I miss you so bad,  
_

 **Kaoru:** _  
I miss you so bad_

 **Ice: _  
_** _I wanna share your horizon_

 **Kaoru: _  
_** _I miss you so bad_

 **Ice:** _  
And see the same sun rising_

 **Kaoru:** _  
I miss you so bad_

 **Ice & Kaoru:** _  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_

 **Momoko & Miyako:** _  
You say good morning_  
 _  
_ **All:** _  
When it's midnight_  
 _Going out of my head_  
 _Alone in this bed_  
 _I wake up to your sunset_  
 _And it's drivin' me mad_  
 _I miss when you say good morning_  
 _But it's midnight_  
 _Going out of my head_  
 _Alone in this bed_  
 _I wake up to your sunset_  
 _And it's drivin' me mad_  
 _I miss you so bad_  
 _And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_  
 _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_  
 _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_

"This is just great! If this hits to the top then we're gonna make a music video for it" Miko squealed. "Miko-san, you're not forgetting that I have a drama right?" I said and scanned through my schedule. "Don' worry, you're drama will end soon. It's not like your song will be first in just one night, ne?" Miko said.

* * *

Momoko's POV

"Ano... eto... hehehe gomen" Miko said as she bowed slightly. "Demo, it's not in first place right?" Miko laughed awkwardly. Agh seriously! Overnight it ranked 5th. It'll be first in no time if fans keeps on spreading it world-wide. "Tch, I guess I have no choice then. I'll work on the drama full-time" I said as I start calling the director to change my schedule. "You shouldn't!" Everyone shouted. "I just did" I sighed. "It's Ice's birthday next month Momoko, we're going to the hot springs and watch fireworks" Miyako said. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ice. I didn't know. I can't cancel this, I'll make it up to you" I said immediately as I hug her. "It's okay Momoko-nee. It's not like my birthday is important. Also, you're starting as an actress, you should focus on that" she said as she hugged back. "There you go again saying your birthday is not important" Kaoru sighed as she smacked Ice on her head. "Ouchieee!" Ice exclaimed. "I'll finish work as soon as possible, I promise!" I said then left the studio immediately to start working. "You don't-" I didn't hear what they have to say because I dashed out.

* * *

Brick's POV

"We're still missing something!" I told the band. I know it. I just know there's missing. "Is it just me? Or for the first time, Brick-nii is putting his all in music?" Hiroshi asked them. Me putting my all? Heck yeah I am! I won't let that Momoko Akatsutsumi look down on me! "Let Brick do his stuff, I happen to hear a juicy conversation last night" Himeko buzzed in. "Yeah yeah, now shut up will you!" I shouted angrily. Just what is missing? "Brick, calm down. You won't get anything if you frustrate yourself in finding the answers that you want" Boomer calmed me down. "For me, I can find this okay. I mean, the whole song is finished right?" Butch said. "It's done, but if you scan it through, you'll discover that's something is missing" I told him. He scanned the lyrics that we made. "There is something missing" Butch said. "Well, I better give this song a tune now while you work on the missing one. I can adjust it once you finish it. Brick-nii, I'll send you a record later" Hiroshi said and grabbed his copy. "Yeah sure" I said. "Brick, you're only till 7 right? Think you can come here? I'll buy you dinner once you get here" Himeko said as she scan through everyone's schedules. "Sure sure" I said as I focus on the lyrics.

 _"It can be also compared to a failed relationship where you took the blame in everything and regret it to much. You can also feel that in that broken relationship, no love was left for you at all"_

That's it! Tsk, I hate to admit it but thanks to you Momoko Akatsutsumi.

 _Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
 _You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
 _Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
 _'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

 _"_ Not bad Brick" Butch said as I finally placed the missing piece of our song. This is the first time I ever felt this happy finishing one song. I glanced at my watch, "shoot! I'll be late! I'll be going now" I said as I pat everyone's head.

I'll make you eat your words Momoko Akatsutsumi.

* * *

 **Me: Ah! I finally finished this chapter! I've been planning on updating two days ago but curse hell, it took me two sleepless nights to finish this chapter**

 **Hiroshi: And that is why you're going to sleep now**

 **Me: B-but I have 2 more fanfics to update!**

 **Miyako: Now now Ice-chan, you lie down on Hiroshi's lap now. You can write after you sleep**

 **Me: Fine! I will update again soon! *sleeps***

 **Hiroshi: Well this is surprisingly nice**

 **Kaoru: Pervert, from Butch obviously**

 **Eveyone except Butch and Hiroshi: Agreed.**

 **Butch and Hiroshi: PERVERT!?**

 **Everyone except Butch and Hiroshi: See you soon ^^**


End file.
